


Be My Bitch

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon, Drama, Episode Related, Gap Filler, Season/Series 04, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-09
Updated: 2007-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is what happened after Justin and Brian wrestled in Episode 404.





	Be My Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This story is dedicated to Kelly [kittykat2305]. I'm thinking about you and wondering how you are at 9:22pm EST on 10/9/2007. All my love and warmest wishes.  


* * *

"You always said there's only two kinds of straight people in the world. The ones who hate you to your face. And the kind that hate you behind your back. And you know what?" Justin spat as he grunted with exertion to throw Brian off of him.

"What?" Brian grunted, losing the struggle for control with the younger man.

"You were right!!" Justin said smiling—knowing he was winning—and easily tossing the older man off of him with his strong thighs.

_**Time stood still for less than a nanosecond . . .**_  

_**The Scent**_. The smell of ass, and shit, and urine, and balls, and cock, and pre-cum, and danger, and Liberty Avenue, and the sharp raw rank male sweat with a faint undertone of fruit and spice.

_**The Taste**_. The taste of skin, and pre-cum, and ass, and shit, and urine, and salt, and testosterone, and danger, and Liberty Avenue, and the sharp raw rank male sweat with a faint undertone of fruit and spice.

_**The Feel.**_   Justin's soft, full, supple skin heaving angrily against Brian's hard, tight, thin skin. Justin's sharp, spiky Pink Posse hair and Brian's soft, long brunette hair. Justin's stubby, stabbing, demanding, artist's hands and Brian's large, strong hands _**giving in**_.

_**The Visual.**_   Justin's shorn head and unshaven face and throbbing aggression, his eyes almost-black-steely-navy-blue with lust and rage and dominance. And Brian's hazel eyes glazed over in yellow-submarine submission— _ **going down, down, down**_. 

_**The Sound.** _ The _smack-crunch-squeeeee_ of skin and cartilage and bone hitting and skidding on hardwood.

Justin—breathing heavily with rage and heat and purpose and triumph—jumped up abruptly and grabbed a cream-colored pillow from the Moda sofa. Justin straddled Brian's torso, jerked Brian's head by his hair and rammed the pillow under Brian's head. Justin crawled up Brian's body—his knees crunching into the hardwood on each side of Brian's shoulders and his calves and ankles holding down Brian's arms. Justin teasingly fed Brian his cock and then pulled back‑‑watching Brian's open mouth and leaping tongue as Justin brought his cock to Brian's lips time and again, letting him lick and suck briefly, and then pulling away.

_**Brian was GONE. Brian was HIS.**_ 

Just as he was about to cum, Justin suddenly pulled his thick cock from Brian's mouth, leaving Brian with his mouth gaping open and his eyes closed. Justin jerked himself off until he came hard across Brian's face and hair—and all over the expensive sofa cushion. Brian's head thrown back, his mouth open and his tongue lapping at the ribbons of Justin's cum.

When the spasms of Justin's orgasm were spent, Justin removed his calves and ankles from Brian's arms and glared down at Brian triumphantly. Brian took his large hands and rubbed Justin's cum all over his face and neck and down his chest and torso, looking hungrily at Justin and offering Justin his fingers coated with Justin's cum. Justin stared blankly into Brian's eyes and teasingly licked and sucked Brian's fingers a moment, and then bit down **HARD**. Brian winced and yelped and tried to jerk his fingers from between Justin's sharp teeth. 

Justin bit a little harder then and held on to Brian's fingers a few seconds and then grabbed Brian's hand out of his mouth and flung it onto the hardwood—Brian's knuckles SMACKING down with a crunch. Justin grabbed Brian's forearms and held his bent arms tightly against his lean torso. 

Justin then violently licked, sucked, and bit his cum from Brian's face and neck and chest—gouging his stiff, hot tongue into Brian's eyes, cheeks, mouth, and throat. And biting and licking and sucking Brian's nipples, and pecs, and abs—marking him black and blue and red and purple.

**Just for tonight, Brian was his Bitch.**   



End file.
